


Battered and Broken

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's not coping without Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of "[Fallen Heroes](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=secondalto&keyword=Fallen+Heroes&filter=all)" interlude from Jack's POV. Events that happen to Jack before part seven and what I imagine happening after part eight (which is yet to be written as of this moment). It sort of helps if you read that fic first, but all you really need to know is Daniel descended in Angel's LA rather than Vis Urban and is developing relationship with Angel. 

The last year had been sheer torture for Jack. Watching Daniel…fade slowly then going with that Oma bitch instead of letting Jacob heal him. Jack took a deep breath. Logically he knew anything Jacob and Selmak might have accomplished with the healing device would have only been a stop gap. Janet's report had confirmed that. Daniel had been too far gone; ascension had been the better option.  
Jack didn't begrudge Daniel the chance to explore the universe, to have this once in a lifetime kind of experience. It was better than being gone forever. But it was also a lot worse. Even more so after the visit in Ba'al's prison. Jack had almost accepted the fact Daniel was not going to make an appearance in any of their lives again; it would probably violate some rules. Not that Daniel was ever good at following those.

Then he'd appeared, trying to get Jack to ascend. He'd been damned tempted too. Daniel stared t him, no glasses to obscure the blueness of his eyes. And he seemed to glow in a very non-squid like way. It was all Jack could do not to reach out and touch him. Jack never gave into temptation. Mostly because that fucking snake left behind memories of the girl Jack kept seeing and he owed it to the Tok'ra to save her. Once the whole thing was over, Daniel came to him again, another goodbye that ripped Jack's heart to shreds.

They'd not had enough time together. For almost six years there'd been the underlying tension, the bond they shared that no one else understood. It had only been a year since they acted on it. A year to kiss, to make love, to put into words how they felt, to get to the point where Daniel was practically living in Jack's house and they were discussing telling Carter and T.

Jack almost retired, again, but he'd made a promise to himself to stay on, if only to rid the universe of the Goa'uld in Danny's memory. Quinn had worked out, to a point, but had recently returned to his planet. SG-1 was on leave while they sifted through suitable candidates for a replacement. Jack let Carter do it, opting to spend his days watching Simpson re-runs and his nights staring through his telescope wondering if Daniel was on one of the stars he was looking at.

Two weeks went by when George called him. Someone was asking questions about Daniel. They'd covered their tracks, but it wouldn't, or shouldn't, take long for the Pentagon to find out who it was. Jack made the appropriate noises and told George to call him when they had a name and a location.

The wheels in Washington turned slowly and it was almost three months before Jack got another call. The team had been through eight 'replacements', still unable to find the right fit. George had threatened to make the choice for them if they didn't find someone soon.

The call came as Jack was stepping out of the shower. It was some former private investigator out in LA, now working for a big name law firm. Jack would catch the next flight out, get there in the late evening. Jack was ready, he needed to get away and a chance to intimidate some low life scum would be just the thing.

A couple of hours later and he was in a taxi weaving though downtown LA. The city was still busy, even in the dark of night. There was a weird vibe here too that disturbed Jack. He tried to shake it off as they approached a gleaming metal building that dominated the skyline. This Mr. Angel had certainly done well for himself. The guard in the lobby, Shelley, was charmed by Jack into giving out information and leading him to the elevators where you apparently needed a key to access the upper floors and Mr. Angel's office. Jack frowned wondering how a lowly private dick rated a top floor office.

The doors dinged open and Jack suppressed the urge to whistle in amazement. The office that Shelly told him he wanted was at the end of the hall. There was a light on and Jack could see someone fixing a drink. The mysterious Mr. Angel he presumed. Jack wasted no time making his way to one of the double doors and knocking.

"Come in."

Jack pushed it open slowly, standing just inside the room and letting it close. The other man looked up at him. They sized each other up, Jack getting more weird vibes, sensing some tension from the guy.

"Who are you and how'd you get past security?"

Jack gave him the aw-shucks routine to see if he would buy it. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. I charmed the gal down there into letting me come up. Are you Mr. Angel?"

"I am, what can I do for you, Colonel?"

Guy wasn't buying it. Jack wasn't sure intimidation was going to work. Better cut to the chase so he could go home and maybe sleep in his own bed tonight. "You were making some inquiries that got the attention of my superiors. You were asking about a dead man."

Mr. Angel visibly cringed, Jack guessed he thought he'd covered his tracks. There was movement from the large high backed chair. Another person who'd been here all along. Jack was on alert, ready for anything.   
It was another man who stood and turned quickly.

Jack's mouth went dry, his heart jumped into his throat. He was pretty sure he was gaping. It couldn't be. The other man looked expectantly at Jack, no recognition in his eyes at all. Jack swallowed, his voice cracking as he spoke. "Danny?"

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack left Wolfram and Hart a broken man. Daniel didn't remember him. He remembered scattered bits and pieces. He could describe the Stargate (though Jack couldn't tell him that's what it was), he remembered Sarah, Sha're (Danny remembered a woman, but not her name or that she'd been his wife). Worst of all Daniel didn't seem to want to remember. In the short time he'd been back, Daniel had adjusted to life here. Jack has sat stone-faced as Daniel told him about feeling needed and wanted at this law firm. And though he didn't say it, Jack knew Daniel had feelings for Angel (no mister) and that Angel might return them.

As the taxi drove away, Jack saw the hints of dawn across the horizon. He had no idea what he was going to do now. How was he going to tell the SGC Daniel was alive? Would he tell? Daniel deserved the happiness he'd found here. Jack owed him that much, no matter how much it killed him to do so.


End file.
